Old My Ass
by Robin Gills
Summary: Takes off right at the end of Queen of the Damned. Kind of what I thought or wanted to happen after. Slash. If you can't handle slash don't read.


Author: Robin Gills

Title: Old My Ass

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Marius/David

Summary: Takes off right at the end of QotD. Kind of what I thought/wanted to happen after I first saw it.

Show: Queen of the Damned

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Anne Rice and I did not make a profit from this what so ever.

Warnings: Blood

Feedback address: of the Slash Advent Calendar of 2004 at http/ Alright, I haven't been a fan of QotD for very long and I don't really know everything about this series so forgive me! I also haven't really done a sex scene before so you'll also have to forgive me on that. Hehe.

Beta: Paula K. – Best beta I could have ever found! She did wonders setting my imagination off running! Thanks so much hun!

---

"Hello, David." Marius said in a luxurious voice. David's head popped up from Lestat's journal to look at his visitor. Marius couldn't hide the small little laugh that left him as he saw David's expression. He looked astonished, slowly realizing exactly who it was standing in his office. Marius detected something else in the man's face, as well, which only encouraged and reassured him that he wasn't wrong.

"Marius!" David squeaked as he jumped to his feet, dropping the journal. He tried to back up, but stumbled over his chair. Before he could hit the ground, strong arms came around him, preventing him from sprawling across the wooden floor. The arms pulled him up to rest against the strong cool, body. David was frozen; emotions racing through him. What was happening?

Marius leaned into Davids' neck, smelling him. He could hear the man's heart racing; tempting him. He let his breath travel along David's neck, up to his ear whispering seductively and a little playfully. "What have you been up to lately, David?" Chuckling as David shivered underneath him. Marius caressed the outer shell of his ear with his tongue "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were stalking me." Marius blew cool air across the ear and was rewarded with another shiver.

"But you haven't been the only one watching, David." Marius right hand stroked the man's stomach where his hand had rested. He lifted the man's shirttail feeling warm skin.

David felt Marius cool breath along his neck, causing his senses to go into hyper-drive. His body deceived him by shivering and David felt the need to lean into the body behind him. Damn! Was this his true reaction or was Marius controlling him? Those were his last real thoughts as he felt a cool tongue tease his ear.

It had become a well known fact within the Talamascan community that David obsessed about the vampire known as Marius. Though, to what extent no one had really known. He had had quite a few unsettling dreams involving Marius and a lot of skin. Now, Marius was really here, in person, holding him… licking him. David really didn't know what to think anymore. After he sensed that Jessie had started to drift from him, as with every break up, he had completely thrown himself into his work or, as it seemed, Marius. David realized slowly that the cool hand under is shirt was comforting against his now heated flesh; it'd been awhile since he'd ever been touched intimately.

Marius continued to stroke the man's hot skin, letting his hand roam along David's leg, coming close to the growing bulge in the slacks, but moved away before his hand made contact. He could feel the blood just below the thin skin. Could feel it vibrating, rhythmically in the man's veins. Marius had waited for this. It had been too long since he'd had a lover. Of course, after Lestat, he had sought out a companion, but that had ended badly. Marius was determined to make this one turn out for the better.

Lestat was similar to David. In the beginning, anyway, with their innocence, but that's were the similarities ended between the two. He turned David around quickly and David's head lolled like he was drunk. Marius looked into his eyes and saw the warmth and desire. David's breath came in short, uneven pants. Marius became more determined than ever, with this perfect human beauty underneath his charm.

In an instant, Marius had David pressed up against the wall behind the desk; pinning the man's arms against the bookshelf. He leaned his body against the slender but sturdy frame. David's breathing turned into ragged gasps as Marius licked his neck. David murmured something and ground his hips against Marius as the vampire moved and began licking the other ear. Marius placed little kisses along the rough jaw line, finally Marius reached the man's mouth. Marius found himself breathing a little heavier, too. He stopped to look at David's closed eyelids. When Marius paused David opened them a little, Marius gave him a grin; showing his teeth. Then he smashed his mouth against David's warm lips.

Marius felt the lips open a little. Taking his chance, he slid his tongue into the warm cavern.

Their tongues sparred and David couldn't help but want to chase the warmth he found there, fading into the throat of the vampire. He tried to reach farther with his tongue but instead David's tongue nicked one of Marius's sharp teeth. Talamascan blood, thought Marius. His eye's rolled. The hot bitter-sweet taste touched Marius tongue, causing him to go a little weak in at the knees. Talamascan blood could do that. David gasped from the sharp sting that brought him back from the fog of passion.

Hell! That was good, but what the hell was he doing? Well, of course, he knew what he was doing, but with a vampire!

Marius felt the hesitation of David's reaction and drew away just enough to look into his eyes.

"David?" Marius whispered

"Ma-Marius," David stuttered. 'You… you don't want me, I'm too… old." He couldn't do this… He made a slight attempt to get away, but Marius wasn't having any of it.

"Too old, my ass," Marius chuckled, with a gleam in his eye then his expression softened.

"What are you scared of David? Death?"

David took a deep breath and sighed. Closing his eyes, he looked to the floor, ashamed.

"Yes" he whispered.

He was surprised when Marius leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, David. It only hurts a little. Then you'll feel nothing. We still have emotions but we don't really feel… things. Sure, it has its moments, but doesn't everything? In many ways it's better then what you'd think." Marius brought his hand up to cup his soft cheek. He drew the sad face up to look at him, leaning in to kiss the soft lips, before continuing.

"It doesn't matter. It is your choice, David." Marius said as his thumb stroked the man's temple. "I won't force you into anything you don't want. Nothing has to happen tonight. I can wait until you're comfortable with whatever you're willing to give me." Marius looked into those soft blue eyes. He wouldn't rush David, he could and he would wait.

"Yes…" David stumbled, looking around at anything that wasn't Marius. "I mean I want to… want to do things." Marius' thumb was really distracting, "And I've always wanted to know, but I don't think I'm completely ready for the whole vampire part of it yet." David finally brought his eyes to meet Marius'.

Marius looked into his eyes and saw what he was looking for. Grinning, he licked David's lips and released him, taking him by the hand. Suddenly, David found himself flying over the city. Lights below flashed past him and cold air ripped through his clothes and across his skin. As abruptly as it began, it was over. They were standing in David's room. Adrenaline was coursing though him like a rushing river.

"How did you…?"

"Know where you lived? I told you, you haven't been the only one watching." Marius chuckled

Abruptly David found himself falling on to the top of the bed without his shirt. He looked down at the foot of the bed and saw Marius, who began to slink towards him. The vampires' hands ran up his legs, then his sides, and then they were at his arms. Marius paused to lick at Davids' bellybutton, his nipples, and his Adams Apple.

Marius loved the small sounds David made when he touched him or licked his ear. Thouse soft hissing sounds, when his teeth accidentally scraped over the fragile skin were like a delicate music he'd never heard before. Marius rid them both of the rest of their clothes before capturing David's mouth in another kiss, their tongues and teeth clashing against each other. David groaned as the vampire stroked him and spread his legs.

Marius grabbed the tube from the side table, which he knew would be there. "God." David gasped, as Marius fondled his sensitive opening.

"No, I don't think there is one." Marius teased as he bent his head down to kiss the tip of David's straining member, feeling the blood there. David moaned and bucked, trying to reach towards that cool breath. Amused, Marius held down the man's hips, dropped his mouth and completely covered the aching shaft. He did his best to not use his teeth.

He worked his way down the length, drawing the most beautiful sounds from the Talamascan. The man's member throbbed deliciously in his throat. The warmth was restricted, it was odd; certainly not the all-encompassing rush of blood, but it was still a very good feeling. Marius lapped at it, trying to take in as much of the heat as he could, massaging David with his throat.

Instinctively Marius tried swallowed the burning cock. David hollered as Marius's throat muscles griped and squeezed his member. The sensations were agonizing for both Marius and David. Marius could feel the blood so close to his mouth but, in ways so far away. Marius pulled off the now slick cock as he felt hands on his head trying to lift him up. He looked up to find David struggling to sit up.

"Do it! Now, I don't care." David gasped clutching at Marius.

"David…" Marius spoke softly, stroking the man's face.

"No. Bit me. Take me! I want it! I do." David whispered, his voice rose and broke with the emotion and nerves rushing through him.

"Are you completely sure? A half hour ago you told Lestat and Jessie…" David cut him off, smashed his mouth against Marius's in a fierce kiss.

"I know what I said and I've changed my mind. The whole thing… "We study and do not get involved…" Well I'm damned! Because the more I study… The more I learn about vampires… I can't help but want it. Do you see? I can know how ugly and wrong it might look, but… I… want it. Maybe even need it. Marius… Can you… Will you? Give me what I want?"

David was practically begging Marius to change him. And Marius couldn't just see the fear in David's eyes but sense the nervousness he felt, too. But most of all, Marius could smell the desire that radiated off David. Desire that surrounded them both. Marius could almost taste it. David did _want_ this. Not only wanted, but desired him, too.

"If you're sure… If this is what you truly want and this is not just a hasty decision in the heat of the moment…" Marius waited for David to nod, then he whispered resting his forehead against David's "From this moment and after, you shall want for nothing."

David nodded again and brought his mouth to Marius'. He kissed him passionately as he deliberately rubbing his tongue against the sharp teeth, drawing blood, filling Marius's mouth. Marius groaned, he could not help but latching onto it, sucking it as it freely gave him that rich, Talamascan blood. Pulling away, he could barley whisper "Don't be afraid. It only hurts a little," before biting the slender neck and giving into his blood thirsty needs.

David was startled out of his passionate trance by the feel of Marius' teeth. He tensed when they grazed over and then sunk into his neck. The cool mouth sucked at his neck, drawing out his blood and his warmth. After a moment, David didn't really feel anything any more. It was like the ultimate high, the world growing white around the edges. He swayed to the bed as Marius let go of him.

Marius forced himself to stop, chest heaving, breathing erratically. He felt the hot, rich, thick blood warm his skin and veins, all the way to the very pit of his stomach. David's death was approaching. Looking into David's glazed eyes, Marius bit is own wrist, showing it to David, splattering drops of blood onto the pale face.

"Drink David, you're almost finished."

When the man didn't immediately begin to feed, Marius grew slightly panicky.

"David!" he shouted, pressing his bloody wrist to David's mouth. This seemed to jar him. He latched onto Marius, drinking feverishly. Marius gasped as blunt teeth grazed him. When it was time to stop, Marius pulled David away. His body began to spasm. It was over quickly; however, and David pushed himself up, blinking as though he'd just woken from a deep sleep.

"I thought the world would look different," David said, smiling

"Talamascans." Marius shook is head, smiling back at him. "They think they…" But the thought went unfinished because the young vampire tackled the elder, capturing his mouth. When they broke away, David licked his bloodied lips. "Is there more, aged one?"

"You cheeky bastard!" Marius said in an astounded voice. This time Marius tackled the younger vampire and pinned him down on the bed. "You will learn never to mock your elders," he purred, licking his lips.

The next morning there were a few unexplained deaths in the neighborhood of David Talbot and two very satisfied vampires.

---

"David? Is that you?" Jessie said, astonished. She could not hear a heartbeat. He couldn't be. Could he?

"Yes Jessie. I couldn't resist." David smiled, as an arm came around his shoulder and Marius leaned against him.

"You let Marius…?" She could believe it

"Yes."

"And what happened to being too old?" Jessie asked smiling

"Too old my ass." Marius said, smiling back at David, turning to lick the edge of his ear.

"I can't wait to see what Lestat has to say about this." Jessie said, laughing as David visibly shivered.


End file.
